Slice of Life Series: Decisions
by MaddieStJ
Summary: Summary: Slice of Life Series with Henry, Toni, other original characters I create along with other Ugly Betty characters. These vignettes are from Henry’s life outside of Meade Publishing. Toni is an original character from my larger story Pinned.
1. Decisions

Slice of Life: Decisions 

Summary: Slice of Life Series with Henry and Toni. These vignettes are from Henry's life outside of Meade Publishing. Toni is an original character I created for my larger story entitled **Pinned**.

I hope you enjoy them. Read and review.

Disclaimer: Ugly Betty and her characters are not mine…more's the pity!

"Hmmm…."

"I don't know."

'Why not?

"I should think about it some more."

"Why?"

"It's a big decision."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Pshaw."

"Hmph."

"Come on, already."

"Don't rush me."

"I'm not."

"All right."

" I'm hungry."

Sigh. 

"I can't believe this is taking this long. It's been 15 minutes."

"I think I mentioned 'big decision'."

Eye roll "These?"

"No."

"These?"

"No"

"How about these?"

"No."

"Did I mention I'm hungry?"

Sigh "Yes, you have."

"Just checking to see if you were listening."

"They have to be just right."

"Just…right."

"That's what I said."

"Twenty minutes and counting."

"Hold your horses. I think….no."

"ARRRGH!"

Give me a sec…Ah yes, these!

'These?"

"Yes. These."

"THESE?"

"Yes."

"Henry. I can't believe it's taken you 25 minutes to pick out eyeglass frames."

"Well, Toni, they have to be just right…like I said."

"They're the same as the ones you have now!"

"Like I said…big decision. I was thinking about getting different ones. But on seeing these, I'm thinking why tamper with what works?"

"Uh huh. Just go handle your business so we can get some lunch. mutters under her breath I'll give you 'why tamper with what works'.

"What's that?"

"Nothing. Not a thing."

-- More to come – Please read and review! Thanks!


	2. Best Foot Forward

Title: Best Foot Forward

Author: MaddieStJ

Rated: K

Category: General

Keywords: Henry, Toni, and Other Original Characters from the Pinned Universe

Spoilers: None

Summary: Hanging out watching the 2007 baseball playoffs

Disclaimer: Henry is part of the Ugly Betty Crew. Ugly Betty belongs to Silent H Productions, Reveille, Ventanarosa and Touchtone Television, not me, more's the pity.

(Get on the) Good Foot belongs totally to the Godfather of Soul, James Brown.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes. YES! OH YEAH!"

Henry and Adam Wolfwalker jumped up, high fived each other and danced around the living room. "Another one bites the dust, another one bites the dust."

"Henry, please stop doing the Cabbage Patch. If you're going to celebrate, you could at least do a dance from this decade," called Toni, from the couch where she set cross-legged.

"You're just snappy because your team didn't make it to the playoffs," shot back Henry, pausing to catch his breath. Once he'd gotten a handle on that he continued bopping around the room.

"Not true," she replied calmly, while watching Adam continue to make a complete fool of himself. "I'm American League. I like both the Red Sox and the Cleveland Indians, but am leaning toward the Indians. It's their turn. They haven't been to the World Series since 1997. Haven't won since 1948." She glanced over at the other figure lounging on the other side of the L-shaped couch with a question in her eyes. "What's HE doing?"

Long and lean at 6'4", Donn Takahashi stretched like a cat, acknowledged Toni's question and looked over at Adam. After watching for about 15 seconds, he replied, "I think it's a Ne-Yo move."

Toni rolled her eyes. 'Lord, save me from folks who were sick the day they passed out rhythm."

"I said I THINK that's what it is."

"Well, no matter what it is, it looks questionable." Surveying the food carnage on the coffee table, she pulled the bowl of chips toward her. "You know they're going to be worshipping at the Diamondback shrine while they play the Rockies."

They were holed up in Adam and Donn's Brooklyn apartment. Respecting Henry's dilemma with Betty, they had opted not to go down to Beto's and watch the game, just in case and had instead gone between each other's living quarters for the games.

Donn sighed. "I know. I had to rearrange some furniture just so the light could hit the Brandon Webb bobblehead just right."

Toni eyed the set up in the corner. "Did he call his grandfather?"

"The Shaman? He was going to, but I said I didn't think that was appropriate."

"Henry's got the Justin Upton shrine going. Sent his jersey out to the cleaners with explicit instructions. For a moment, I thought he was going to have it blessed. I was afraid to touch it for fear I'd be burned once I touched the Holy Grail."

They both laughed and watched Henry and Adam continue to jump around.

"How's he doing?"

"It's hard for him. Very hard. He really loves her and wants to be with her, but I think Betty's gun shy. All those starts and stops. Henry doesn't really have to say anything. With all this back and forth, that's how I'd be. He's doing his best to hang in there."

"Hmm…Life is a such a test."

"True. How are you and Adam doing? How was the visit?"

"We're fine. Most of his family loves us. Some of the aunts, uncles and tribal elders on the other hand…he trailed off.

Tossing him a grin and wink, she said, "You know, I was thinking about something I heard once."

"What's that?"

"Sometimes the family you're born into isn't always the best family for you."

"Well, I'm glad we're in this one."

To alternate cries of 'Sweep, Sweep, Sweep' and '5-1 Baby' Toni and Donn opened another beer apiece and smiled at each other and saluted the two men bouncing from one room to another in wild and joyous abandon.

Somehow during their conversation, they failed to notice that someone had turned on the radio. It seems the station was going to do a recap after the next commercial and song. The commercial ended and the song started. Toni and Donn looked at each other and grinned widely.

"Shall we?" asked Adam.

"Yes, let's show them how it's done," replied Toni, rising up from the couch. "It's the long version."

"Maybe they'll learn something!"

"HAH!" said both Henry and Adam, as they bounced back into the room and Henry turned the volume up on their favorite James Brown song.

_Qué pasa people, qué pasa ...hit me! _

_Ooh! _

_Get on down like a... _

_Unh! _

_I wanna get on the good foot _

_Ho! Good foot _

_I got to get on the good foot-ah _

_Going down to the crib _

_Let all hang out _

_Where soulful people knows what it's about-ah _

_Going down to the crib _

_And let it all hang out-ah _

_Where soulful people knows what it's about-ah _

_Where people do the sign and take your hands-ah _

_And dancin' to the music James Brown band... mmm _

_They're dancing on the good foot _

_I got to get on the good foot _

_Got to do it on the good foot _

_Do it with the good foot _

_Said the long-hair hippies and the afro blacks _

_They all get together across the tracks _

_And they PARTY _

_Ho! On the good foot _

_You know they dance on the good foot _

_Dance on the good foot _

The End

_We'll see how the Diamondbacks do as the playoffs continue. _


End file.
